The present invention relates to the inhibition of the formation of N-nitrosamines in nitrite cured food products, more particularly to compositions comprising nitrite cured food products and certain tea extracts obtained by the extraction of tea leaves at temperatures of at least 120.degree. C.
Nitrates and nitrites have been used for a long time in the preservation of foods and even now nitrites are the most effective agents in preventing Botulinum in cured meats. However, nitrites react with secondary amines to form N-nitrosamines which are considered as potential carcinogens to consumers. International concern over the presence of nitroso compounds in foods and their formation within the alimentary system and in other parts of the environment has led not only to increasing restrictions on the use of nitrates and nitrites for food preservation but also to the search for nitrite substitutes or compounds which would inhibit the formation of N-nitrosamines. The search for nitrite substitutes has not yet been very successful but substances such as ascorbic acid (Vitamin C), .alpha.-tocopherol (Vitamin E) and plant phenolics have been described as blocking agents to inhibit N-nitrosamine formation in cured meats.
However, a disadvantage of Vitamin C is that it is not entirely heat stable at cooking temperatures as high as 180.degree. C. and thus loses its activity during cooking at such temperatures. In addition, a disadvantage of vitamin E is that it is not water-soluble and it is difficult to apply to cured meat in the curing brine.